broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Quill Inkwell
Quilliam Bartholomew “Quill” Inkwell III is a unicorn from Canterlot who resides in a loft in one of the castle’s many wings. He is currently studying to be a Royal Scribe. Physical Description Quilliam is average height for a stallion his age, but a tad under normal weight. His coat is dark tan and his mane and tail are brown with a blonde streak. His eyes are honey-brown. He normally wears dark-rimmed glasses. His Cutie mark is a white quill standing in a bottle of blue ink. Personality Quill is introverted, book-smart, but also friendly and polite. He possesses something of a nervous streak, but he has the capacity to be brave when he needs to be. He has a tendency to address everypony he meets in a formal manner, often adding "Mister" or "Miss" to their names. He never refers the the Princess by her name, instead he addresses her as "Your Highness" or "Your Majesty". He dedicates himself entirely to any tasks he might receive, no matter how hesitant he might be about performing said task. He is deathly afraid of heights. Special Talent and Cutie Mark Quill’s talent is (as he describes it) “Dexterous Manipulation of Quills.” Mostly, this translates to good penmanship, but when pressed, he can hurl quills with alarming force. He has a fondness for reading, writing, and telling stories, which he puts to use as a Scribe-In-Training. History Quill was born and raised in Canterlot, where both of his parents are teachers. He got his Cutie Mark earlier than most of his classmates, leading his parents to believe that he would be better suited to attending Celestia’s School for Gifted Unicorns. He passed his entrance exam by manipulating a trio of quills and penning an essay on each of the proctors’ clipboards. He quickly became a favored student of one of the professors at the academy, Mister Medias Res, who thrust him into the career path of Royal Scribe. He’s had a fairly sheltered upbringing and it shows when he travels (i.e. He had no idea that all races of pony lived in Ponyville, nor did he know how Winter Wrap Up worked outside of Canterlot). In fact, he had never even traveled outside of Canterlot until recently. Aside from his parents, notable family members of his include his cousins Pish Posh and Bolly Posh (who, as their names imply, are among the upper class in Canterlot), who he sees as siblings. He has a raven assistant which he has named Edgar. Edgar is a bit on the snarky side, but Quill sees him as a valuable friend and confidant. Creator Info Quill Inkwell is the braincolt of Karl Kadaver, a known Troper and writer of MLP fanfiction. Quill has appeared in two fan fictions written by him: Missive To The Princess, and A Real Page-Turner. He will make cameo appearances in his other fics (when he gets around to it). Karl plans to write a short series based on Quill culminating in the pony attending Winter Wrap Up in Ponyville (as was mentioned in Missive). Category:Unicorn Category:OC Category:Male Category:Brony